


En el jardín

by Damablanca



Series: Rollo y Gisla en Paris. [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gisla da un paseo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el jardín

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anja_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_D/gifts).



> Nada es mío.  
> Perdón por mis pobres intentos de francés y nórdico antiguos.

 

Gisla había pensado erróneamente, que podría conversar durante el desayuno, con su padre. Quería hablarle sobre las noticias que había escuchado, sobre nobles apropiándose de tierras que antaño les habían sido cedidas solo en usufructo, pero nunca en verdadera propiedad. Había sido una costumbre hacerlo para contentar a los súbditos cuya opinión y favor importaban para su padre. Pero aquellos, envalentonados por la falta de carácter del Emperador, se creían con derechos más allá de los establecidos. Podrían ser tiempos convulsivos, pero eso no significaba que Frankia fuera a dividirse en pedazos.

Todo empezó a desmoronarse por culpa de los salvajes.

No hubo tal conversación. Su padre prefirió discutir con el conde Odo y con su propio marido, sobre soldados y caballos, en vez de prestarle atención. Antes de su matrimonio, ella había sido su sostén, su amiga, su consejera. Pero eso había cambiado. Gisla sabía que su padre la mantenía alejada adrede. Luego de que él le anunciara el compromiso, las relaciones habían sido bastante tirantes. Cuando ella pidió el divorcio, Carlos no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Solo pareció ablandarse cuando llegó la anulación, y Gisla entonces decidió retractarse.

—Rollo, si te dieras cuenta de los problemas que me has causado…

Gisla decidió ir a pasear en uno de sus jardines favoritos, dentro de las murallas del palacio. Pensó que estaría sola, pero vio a Theresse y a Roland conversando en susurros. Cuando notaron su presencia prefirieron escabullirse antes que saludarla. Eso le pareció extraño. De seguro no sabían que era ella.

Buscó la sombra de un ciprés y se sentó bajo su protección, en el borde de mármol de una fuente.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien interrumpiera sus cavilaciones.

—Esposa.

No necesitó levantar la vista para reconocerlo. Su voz, su olor, su presencia, su totalidad se había vuelto parte de la rutina, parte de aquello que era inamovible en su vida. Nunca, como en aquel instante, había entendido lo que significaron sus votos matrimoniales ¿Él lo entendería también?

—Esposo —saludó sin levantar la cabeza.

Sintió los dedos gruesos de Rollo acariciando su cabello. Muy a  su pesar, ella sonrió.

— ¿Puedo unirme a ti?

—Por supuesto.  —Gisla extendió la mano. —Pero preferiría dar una caminata.

Él la ayudo a levantarse y le ofreció el brazo izquierdo para que ella se apoyara. Su marido era más alto que la mayoría de los hombres en la corte. Gisla era bastante alta para ser mujer, y aun así él le llevaba una cabeza y más de diferencia. Solo un insensato intentaría enfrentársele a un cuerpo a cuerpo. Recuerdos del asedio a veces la asaltaban. La imagen de un guerrero subiendo una escalera, cubierto de sangre, con un hacha en la mano, gritando en un idioma que ella nunca había escuchado…

— ¿Estas triste?

Y ahora ese guerrero hablaba la lengua de Frankia. Vestía como un heredero de noble cuna, y era yerno del Emperador.

— ¿Triste?

—Sí.

—No, no creo poder serlo en un día así de bello.

— ¿Entonces por qué te veo y pareces tan… angousseus?

Gisla volvió a sonreír.

—Lo pronuncias casi perfecto. Tal vez te deba conceder eso. Estoy algo preocupada.

—Por mi hermano.

Para Rollo, todo siempre se definía por aquella bestia rubia que había amenazado la vida del Emperador.

“Y también la mía”.

Lo que fuera que le había hecho a Rollo, era algo que permanecía entre sus secretos y de lo que no quería hablar, al menos no con ella.

—No estoy preocupada por eso. Supongo que ese peso lo deposito en ti y en Odo. Yo… —lanzó un resoplido. —No importa. Te lo contaré otro día. Quiero saber otra cosa ¿Te ha gustado el obsequio que te di?

Su marido la miró con el ceño fruncido y luego respondió:

—Ah, la “cope”.

Había algo curioso siempre cuando le hablaba. Los pensamientos surgían con vida en sus pupilas, y luego se diluían al expresarlas en voz alta. Porque no eran **_sus_** palabras. Aunque ella deseara que lo fueran.

Gisla estudio su rostro. Se había vuelto a recortar la barba, y su tez había perdido el tono bronceado con que se había presentado frente a ella la primera vez.

—No te gustó.

No, por supuesto. Había sido una idea tonta. Gisla estaba acostumbrada a objetos así, presentes que llegaban a ella de sus súbditos para complacerla sin necesidad. Ahora le parecía un detalle frívolo.

—Es muy…  —Rollo levantó la mirada al cielo soleado buscando la palabra exacta para mentirle—…elegante.

—No te gustó.

—Supongo que servirá para beber mas vino.

— ¡Es un adorno! —protestó la princesa.

—No sé dónde ponerla.

— ¿Cómo es que no? Hay cientos de lugares.

— ¿En serio? ¿No querrás ayudarme a encontrar el lugar correcto?

Gisla se detuvo un instante, antes de comprender.

—Esposo.

— ¿Cómo es que a veces eres tan tímida? —Rollo se detuvo también, y quedó frente a ella.

— ¿De verdad piensas que soy tímida? —preguntó con sorpresa.

Rollo sonrió y pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos verdes.

—Se que eres muchas cosas.  —Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la nariz. —Aunque no las he descubierto todas.

Gisla lo miro con seriedad.

—Tal vez… tal vez esta noche deba invitarte a cenar conmigo.

—Siempre lo hacemos juntos.

—No. Quiero decir, en mis cámaras, solo nosotros dos.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre tu padre o el conde Odo? ¿Quieres saber todo lo que planeamos?

—No —esta vez fue Gisla quien mintió.

—Mmmm. —resopló Rollo. — ¿Quieres que mate a alguien? —le susurró, con un evidente tono de burla.

— ¡No! —la princesa le dio una palmada en el pecho y él comenzó a reír. Eso era algo hermoso de ver.

—Bien.

— ¿Bien?

— Svínhfði kvennalið.* —murmuró el hombre en su lengua. El timbre de su voz era grave, y sonaba sospechosamente a un reproche. —Sí.

Pero poco importaba. Gisla sonrió, y entrelazó sus manos totalmente complacida.

—Hasta esta noche, _esposo_.

—Hasta esta noche, _esposa_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Mujer testaruda.


End file.
